Is It Real?
by Nigrescence
Summary: Stacy X has been playing Kurt ever since she met him. Now when Kurt makes choices that end in him leaving the X-Men, Will Stacy be able to prove to Kurt that she really loved him? No pheromones in this one, but can she win him without it?


Disclaimer: Yada Yada Yada! X-Men and everything X-Men is NOT owned by me...I do not make any profit off of these fics of mine ...and all that other bull.

Is it real? - Nigrescence

Kurt sighed as he lifted his canary gaze over to the night sky. The current change in wind patterns did not affect him much, only wisped through his indigo fur and hair. This was the fourth time this week he'd been left alone. Wolverine and the others gave him time to relax and enjoy what was left of his stay in the institute. He knew he didn't want to leave-- or rather, leave her behind. But he felt it was the only way to reduce the hurt she'd given him so many times before.

And for him to go against his beliefs in faith, would tarnish his quests of becoming a priest.

Stacy stood on the opposite side of his door, in the hallway, and pressed a hand against it. With her eyes downcast, she could not relish in the thought of going past the wooden obstacle to wish him off. But she needed to. There was a heavy burden laid against her and some things needed to be clarified. She lifted her gaze to the hard oak door and sighed heavily. She wanted to see him one last time before he bamfed away from the Institute.

She knew she had hurt him in more ways than one. His heart must've been broken in twelve different places and nothing she could say or do could mend it. But she had to try. She lifted her hand from the door and pressed it against her bruised cheek. A painful reminder of Logan's respect for Nightcrawler and his feelings.

Wolverine hit hard, nearly cracked her jaw bone, but restrained with what manly strength left within him, to control his attempts to murder her. Stacy tilted her head back against the door and listened with her ears for any sound of movement on the other side.

Kurt stepped down from the banister of his balcony port and caressed one un-human hand through his thick hair. He released a sigh and strolled on a pivot back within his room. stripping aside curtains, he pushed the long glass doors closed and flicked the locks, sealing the wind outside. He reached up and pulled the curtains closed, casting a moonlit shadow across the room.

Stacy drew in a breath and shut her eyes. How would her approach be on this night? A raunchy come-on or something simple, befitting? She sighed that same breath and cast her eyes on the door. He wouldn't trust her 'simple' approach, nothing short of raunchy would be acceptable; but she didn't want to hurt him. She didn't want him to think she was there to make his last few nights miserable.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders and let the thick X-Men jacket slide off of him with ease. Turning his back on the door, he reached to his wrists and pulled on the cuffs of the jacket to pull it completely off. Stacy turned the knob and pushed forward the door and partly made her face visible through the crack of light.

"Kurt." she called. She watched his frame straighten and his head turn in her direction. Kurt turned away just the same and resumed folding his jacket. Stacy frowned and pushed the door further open, slipping inside. Once behind it, she gently shut it and the room caved into the light spawned behind sheer curtains.

"Stacy, If you're here to play, I don't have time for it."

Stacy pursed her lips and casually stepped toward him. She folded her hands in front of her in an effort to keep them to herself. She could never pass up touching such a fine young man. "No. I... I wanted to talk. About the other nights. Months. ..and us."

Kurt pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto a chair near his bed. Stacy looked briefly away and Kurt redressed with a night shirt. Then he turned to Stacy, his prehensile tail flickering behind him as he did so. His tail wavered seductively, but his eyes were cold. Stacy saw and her voice became silent.

"About us?" he repeated. A distinct hint of hostility rose in his voice. "There is no 'us' Stacy. There never was."

That part was true. While Stacy worked her way to butter him up, nibbled on his ear, and extricated foreplay, neither of them were able to admit true feelings. Kurt mildly felt something, but with Stacy it was just plain fun. Before Stacy could mutter her apology she felt his grip grow along her arm and she was being brought back toward the door.

Stacy looked up to Kurt as he led her away from the bed. She made no movement to resist his strong-arm and instead turned in his grasp to hug him. In hopes that he'd stop before shoving her out of his grasp and slamming the door, she pressed her face within his chest and wrapped her arms tighter around him.

"Please, Kurt," she pleaded through his muffled shirt. "Just hear me out?"

"No."

Kurt rolled his eyes. This was just another one of Stacy's tricks. Her feeble attempts to make him fall for her so she could used him again and again. Use him until he went mad and did the unthinkable. He pried her away from him and held her out by her shoulders.

"Please, Kurt?"

Stacy looked up to him with a soft expression. One that needed him to not deny her requests, one that'd make him at least listen. He looked her over deciding, and she clasped her hands together before her. He lifted a hand to her face and ran the back of it against her bruised cheek. He too knew of that reminder. He just wished Wolverine didn't go to such lengths to get his point across. Stacy leaned in against the caress of his hand and made an effort to not purr like she'd done those nights before.

But the door slammed shut and she was left sitting on her knees in the hall.

For a moment, she worked to recollect herself. Her heart sputtered with each beat and her breathing became shaken. Had he turned on her? Gave her the cold shoulder? She looked up to the dark oak door before her and bit back on her tears. Yes! He had turned on her, left her alone in the darkened hall, and without as much as a goodnight.

Stacy crumpled into a grieve before his door; hands strongly placed against the ground, eyes downcast, and withheld tears falling from her eyes. She'd lose him forever if she didn't speak to him. A pit of regret formed around her as she angled herself against his closed door, sobbing quietly as to not awaken the others, she went over the forced images within her head.

_Their first encounter, She courted him by force, feeding him her pheromones. He of course, thought it was love, thought SHE loved him, but it was all lies. Foreplay, if you will._

The second encounter, an apology, followed by an innocent kiss. At least, that's what he thought it was. He was so driven for her, by her, that he actually wanted her to stay that night. But she toyed with him and again, she shattered his furry blue heart.

Then a month ago, arms entwined about his neck, her nose perched within the crook of his neck for comfort. Kurt expressed that he'd forgiven her, but was enshrouded in deceit because he couldn't see the foreplay she wanted him to have. The fruitful play was so enchanting to her. The way he was weaved around her little finger. It was only right to have that chance one more time. And his heart shattered for the hundredth, million time.

Stacy lowered her eyes to the oak wood floor and cursed herself. So caught up in her game, Kurt again realized the pain she'd given him so many times before. Yet, he still went ahead and took her back. Accepted her and her little games. How much longer could he take it? Then a fist dove out of the darkness and struck her in the left jaw, throwing her to the floor. Glaring up, she saw Logan emerge from the shadow with a feral growl.

He must have heard. Must have known!

Stacy straightened and wiped a hand over her pouting lips. In the midst of a sob, she pleaded that he refrain from doing that again. Logan ignored and slammed a fist against her again. This time to her mid-section. Stacy crumpled under the force of his hand and went down on her knees. Damn that hurt! Before she had a chance to react and recover, Logan had already grabbed her by the neck and slammed her to the wall, pinning her there with his strong arm.

Stacy fought to touch his face, only a brush of her fingertips and he's refrain from killing her. His claws extracted, and a mild look of shock fell upon her face. Stacy narrowed her eyes.

"Don't ever let me catch you coming out of there again! He may be blue and I may be old, but we ain't stupid, darlin'! Hurt him again and you'll be going to bed in pieces, got that?!"

Stacy winced as his words seethed through clenched teeth. Any wrong words from this point meant dire consequences, so she did the only thing she could do. A silent nod. Stacy dropped once Logan snatched his gloved hand away and sheathed his claws. Without another word, he retreated back to the dark and left no mark of his entree.

Stacy removed her hand from her face and let it hang against Kurt's door. Her eyes narrowed. She couldn't let him walk away from her. She was too rambunctious to let his leave without assessing the damage she'd given him. Things needed to be mended, damnit, and she'd mend them!

Coursing her tongue along her lower lip, not in a sexual manner, just moistening her dry lip, Stacy emerged from the floor and addressed her hand to the doorknob. Twisting the metal, she pushed forward the door and entered, and softly shut it behind her.

Kurt turned over on his side with his back faced to her. Although she didn't see it, his eyes were open as well as his ears, listening as her soft footsteps tapped against the floorboards. Kurt shut his eyes as the bed fell into a dip. He could feel the sheets around him lift and her emanating body heat fill the space that was behind him. Internally Kurt sighed. Here she was again. Ready to toy.

Stacy slid her arms around him, letting one hand rest against his chest, under the cotton-T he'd put on earlier. Stroking gently, Stacy nuzzled her nose against his neck and sighed, taking in his scent. Kurt narrowed his eyes. Canary yellows gleamed in the dark as he only stared at the large balcony doors in front of him. He could feel as her tongue outlined his ear, licking in subtle degrees and nibbling every chance she could get.

"Kurt…" Stacy whispered, almost lifting her tone to a song. She nuzzled her nose to his neck and called him again, but Kurt refused to answer. Refraining from tapping into her mutation, feeding him her pheromones, Stacy drew him to lay on his back. She'd get him to love her one way or another. Her power wasn't going to be it. Not anymore. Pure female instinct!

Kurt stared up at her. There was no interest in his eyes, despite the dark that'd taken the room. Stacy climbed on top of him and tilted her head. She clearly saw the lack of interest. Had he given up on her already? Hadn't she used him enough? Stacy pouted.

"Kurty, Kurty, Kurty…" she called, running circles along his chest with an index. She laid down against him and folded her arms against his chest. She let the playful smirk invade her mouth. Kurt rolled his eyes, placed a hand to her face and shoved her off. With a surprised yelp, Stacy topple off and crumpled onto the floor. She stared up at Kurt, hurt by his sudden action. No matter, she'd overrun that. One kiss. Just one and he'd be all hers.

"So you want to play rough tonight, is that it?" she purred, pulling at his sheets. Kurt narrowed his eyes as he sat up in bed.

"Stacy. Stop it."

"And what? You'll attack me? You'll use your lil' tail, hon?" she gave him a rue smirk. "That tail of yours has been against me in more places than I can count, Kurt. Restraining me with it will only entice the chase and you know it."

"Stacy." Kurt urged. He had no desire for her little mind games. The same ones that he fell victim to so many times before. All he wanted was some rest within his last few days, all he wanted was some time to think and most of all, he wanted her out of his room!

Stacy pursed her lips and regarded him with a tilt of her head. She perched a hand along her hip and stepped over to him as he crossed the room to claim his jacket, pulling it on. Pressing a hand to his chest, she tipped him back and he fell to a sit in the chair. Rising to his feet, she pushed him back again and proceeded to sit in his lap.

Mind games or not, she knew he wanted her. She could feel his desire, sense his pheromones. He loved her, she toyed but she too loved _him_. There was only the matter of making him see that. Make him see beyond her games. But was it too late?

Kurt grabbed her by the arms to get her off, but she pulled out of his grasp and held his hands heavily in hers. Then she pressed her mouth ruthlessly to his, stripping him of breath and dignity. Pulling his head back, he broke away from the kiss and turned away from her, letting his angry glare reside on the curtains of the balcony.

"Get out, Stacy." He commanded. Stacy murmured a no, and dipped her head to his neck, nibbling gently at his flesh. Kurt pulled away again and fought to removed his laced fingers from hers. Stacy held onto them, and when she found a moment, kissed him again, this time deeper and refused to let go. He jerked to remove himself, but she held onto his lips with a vice grip.

She even guided his laced hands to her body, placing his hands to her breasts, massaging them at her will. Between gasps of breath, Stacy countered with an even deeper kiss and murmured how much she needed him. Kurt tried to pull his hands away, but Stacy held them there. Without feeding him pheromones, he'd be even harder to convince, persuade, but she needed him. She wanted him.

"Stacy!" Kurt broke away with force and shoved her off, throwing her to the floor. Wiping his bleeding lip, he stared down on her as she gave a broken whimper. Her eyes hid under her dark bangs and she curled up against the foot of his bed. She played on the role of helpless victim, hoping he'd buy it; fall for the onslaught of tears that tread down her face.

And he did.

"Stacy?" he repeated, this time in question to her well-being. Hesitantly, he stood back then advanced toward her as she laid shaken beside the bed. In question, he narrowed his eyes and took precaution as he neared her. Stacy dwelled in a silent smirk and reached up for Kurt. Wrapping her arms firmly around his neck, she pulled him back and arched them for a crash course for the bed.

On top of her and completely bewildered, Stacy grinned at Kurt. "Never knew you liked it from the top, Blue."

---

(I decided to end it there to see where my reviews would go. What's that? You want me to keep writing? Sure! I'd be more than happy to! RR please!)


End file.
